the urban legend of the pregnant halfa ghost princess name Sam Manson
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: what if Danny Fenton was the famous ghost prince of the ghost zone and he end up take his befriend Samantha Manson as his wife why she has been call out for cheerleading try out when the a-list leader Paulina was making fun of her because she could not cheer for the cheerleading squid of Casper high schools and ghost attack on Danny phantom pregnant wife with her own power
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and Samantha blue Rose Phantom: The Urban Legend's of The crystals Diamond Gems castle of The new Ghost king of the human world and the ghost zone and the new ghost queen of the winter plant' of the human world and ghost zone that has give birth to Two special twins babies girls name Danielle Lilith Elizabeth Fenton and Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Danielle Lilith Phantom and Leia Rosella Phantom the newest princesses of Human world and Ghost Zone with the same purple heart's Gem's of winter rose plants !

* * *

'' The Beginning of author note : I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean review so do we have a deal there and sorry for the way I was acting won't happen again so felt free to pick on me tell me what you think okay I am over it already with the sarcasms mark from people who think they know better than me. so I am going to annoying them with bad joke I come with on my pair time and fix my storyline when I am really done with the other chapter and so be happy or I'll throw you in the crocodile ponds well by April fool.''

'' Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny Phantom please give me a good review of this new chapter 1 the meeting with the observances and the future of Danny Fenton's girlfriend's Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson families.''

* * *

'' Author Note Plots: what if Danny Fenton was the famous ghost prince of the ghost one and he end up take his befriend Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson as his wife. Why she has been call out for cheerleading try out when the a-list leader Paulina was making fun of her because she could not cheer for the cheerleading squad of Casper High's schools and ghost attack on Danny Phantom pregnant wife who has her own kind of Ghost power's which she has plants powers, ice powers and other ghost power's to by the way like her husband Daniel Jame Howell's Fenton.''

''but when Danny phantom wife is pregnant and held hostage against her will by gun point on school ground first period English with Mr. Lancer home room's classes watching the entire thing happen in front of there's eye's that they will try to protect theirs town superhero Daniel Jame Howell's Fenton from his parent at the moment they have out Danny and Sam Manson are now married and expecting their first baby of the year.''

'' why Mrs. Samantha Jane Elizabeth Fenton is recovering From surgery by taken a bullet though the head for trying to protect her husband from death. the famous Danny phantom shock the people in his class in so mini way that their own class was showing who he really is to the everyone in the entire school of Casper high school and the News team up with the guys in white together information out Danny Fenton himself we will find out ! ''

* * *

(prologues 1) the secret life of Danny phantom and Samantha the new king and queen of the human-world and the Ghost zone !

* * *

the observances meeting with clockwork the master of time P.O.V

well deep in the ghost zone the master of time who name is clockwork was going to a very special meeting with his annoying employers friends known as the Observant who couldn't make up their own mind were to start telling Danny phantom the truth of his stature with the warrior name the great one and that it was all most time for the return of the ghost king name pariah Darkness who wake up from his sleeping charitable again in the Sarcophagus by the fright knight's and Vlad plasmids who all three wanted ravage on young Danny Fenton and him friend who destroy his chances on taken over amity park last Halloween. ''

Well I just hope to god that what they were saying wasn't true for the shake that his Apprentice best girlfriend name Samantha Jane Elisabeth Manson don't die before give born to their own young daughter in the nearest future in fact I'm very proud of him for taking on him merges of villains head on without the help of seniors warriors ghosts to deserve their new future ghost king and ghost queen we have hand choose for young Danny-boy.''

They won't find out until the time was right which will be in a felt day when they come and Visit my tower by themselves without their best friend Tucker Adam Foley who will be on the road this weekend Visit his grandparents in Tennessee who name are Linda Jane Foley and Mike Adam Foley for at least two to three weeks on their Family vacations with his parent.''

well I don't think that a problem for us to tell Danny and Samantha everything they needed to know about there prince and princess stature's in general we don't really need to jump off the deepest boarded of planning to get them hitch and we better tell them to legalize their Entire Marriage In two days at The least.''

* * *

The wedding ceremony for the two married hybrid couples in the some to two world like the ritual sure be done in general where they can say 12 word in their wedding vows to each other in a special kind of romantic love poets in Jesus Honors and respect in the most holy church in the ghost zone or in the human world.''

where the pastors come blind a cups of grape wine and golden bowel of blood which will bless the two engage spirit name before the two soul's drink from the same glass much be pure heart's and love to make the transfer two ghost powers will grow in pure natural to the other person form of belief and we also sure tell them about the unknown prophecy that will be coming their way soon.''

we still have to Reveal to the great one's and his little girlfriend who will be getting her own special kinda of supernatural ghost powers that will be release into Samantha bodies on her fifteen birthday which will be this week on Friday when the last cheerleading try out began and Paulina force Sam in labor's why she was cheering for their own football team name The Raven's. ''

these our the reason I am annoying with you guys all the time because you always look at the ovation and never the Impossible when it come to Danny phantom future in the least so here what we're going to do to evolve the effect of the situations at hand which I think we sure just let the young king make his own freak in decision and nature do the rest said clockwork.''

yes of course we sure have name their new home right away since it is on the other side of the ghost zone at least and let not for get to put theirs own ghost Lairs kingdom on the biggest Island in the ghost zone and where we can link's it with both Samantha Manson and Danny Fenton's bedroom's inside their walk in closets in each of theirs house's. ''

* * *

plus when tucker come over to visit them there will be a special prize to pay if there isn't a secret lairs door for him to get into the new Mr. And Mrs. phantom's own double deluxe mansion of the Fenton's blue Rosella garden's Islands which will have ten hand print lock code with heat colors signature with their own families hand's print's to unlock the castle doors if needed incase it will be in general Said clockwork as the meeting was now over.''

Well when he started to walk back carefully to his clock's tower with a forward face like he was in A very bad moods when he left the observant meeting room At their hide head Quarter's in the old purple Beth church behind the blue dragon keep's castles while he return on one of the different portals monitors screen to watch team Phantom take on theirs third period's of the day.''

when Danny Fenton's started yelling at his friend's to shut up that he trying to history for practice test in parenting class and something never change for the better but went it does it blow up in people's face said the Master of time has he turn to watch the other monitors for a while than he shake his head turn away saying everything sure fall into place for your two children real soon.''

Beware Danny phantom that your life is going to change for the better when you married your wife's Samantha Jane Elizabeth Fenton's and maybe in the nearest future you will be carrying four little children's in their mother tummy when the two little twin's girls are born first before you have the two baby twins Boys by this year and the five-year before that said clockwork.

but be warning my young king you got death on your door steps when it come from have your new wife and four children's life hanging in the balance I wouldn't wait for the attack to strike you first and you have been Warn to watch your back because the super villains have the upper hand in the fight for power and your family life.''

* * *

Daniel Jame Howell Fenton aka Danny Phantom the new king of the human-world and the new ghost prince of the ghost's zone P.O.V

* * *

Meanwhile back in the famous city of Amity park the Peaceful little town was real quiet at night-time with the Fullest skies felt up with thousand of stars in dark purplish-blue sky and the prettiest blue Moon shining in sky was just beautiful night to do another round of ghost patrols with the most famous superhero Danny phantom and his ghost hunting team was doing their last sweep for ghost when it was time to stop for the night before they miss theirs own curfews.''

In which we usually don't start going home to bed until the clock hits at least 10:00pm or 12:00pm at midnight unless it's on Saturday's and Sunday's mostly we get an attack by ghost than stay out all night or get grounded by our parent's for our late night ghost's Patrols outing's so early in the weekend's and the day we stay up throughout the inner most cases we have always stay on guards why fighting's bad guys the entire school year or summer break's is the start of vacation's break before we start back to school in the Indian summer cooler air starting up in August Weathers set In and it time to get back to work.''

plus we better get out of here now because it time for bed and plus we do have to study for the parental test do this week in school I don't felt like staying all night until 1:45am In the freak in morning that we don't have time to miss said Sam Manson as she yell into her own Fenton's phone. why she was walking to their meeting place was at the nasty burgers waiting on her secret lover Danny phantom and their best friend tucker Alan Foley pick to come and pick her up to go home.''

when they both arrive at the nasty burgers with smile on their face as they told their part of the ghost patrols for at one hour when Danny Fenton ghost sensed went crazy for An unknown reason to them as the two very evils ghost name Ember Mclain and her boyfriend skulker Show up shot a ghost-human shock net and loud music blast at Danny and Samantha why tucker hide behind the counter of the nasty burger scary for him life one second when Danny phantom turn himself intangible why fight off both of the two ghost's villain's.''

meanwhile tucker ran over to his best friend to cut her out of the stupid human-ghost net that was shocking her to death when ember got past Danny defenses why he was so mad at Skulker for shooting at himself and his lovely girlfriend just to piss him the fuck off, when Danny eyes flash green to red from the rising of his temper and his voice starting to sound Real murderous when he told Skulker that he made a really bad move by shoot a net had him and his secret lovely girlfriend why they were also very close to each other .''

the famous superhero blast off Skulker well build ghost armors why throw him into a wall and he pickup the little green blob ghost by the back of his neck has skulker yell I get you whelp wow you're piss remind to do it again more offend and put me down or I will kill you for this as Danny throw him into the Fenton's thermos puff sound come from his mouth in angry has he turn to ember who went after Sam and tucker.''

well Danny got up with Samantha, tucker and Ember at bridge port Avenue where they fought her for two-minute when Danny frozen her into a block of ice than he turn round An throw Energy Ball to at least weaken her defense before Sam caught the guitar broken it in half walk up beside the two boys why Ember Blue hair's turn into flame in angry.''

Why she was fighting back with Danny Fenton's Moving sensible speed before they both got caught off guard by Samantha sending strike from behind with Jack Fenton's Forty-nine tails fishing rifted shocking her to death when she finally pass out on the payment where tucker suck her up in the Fenton's thermos sap the cap on it real fast starting to shake it for good meter.''

Well guys I think we can finally call it a night we sure meet tomorrow morning After third period's study halls to work on our newest original plan for ghost fighting and keep up with the parenting project which is do sometime later in the weeks and plus I want to get as much sleep in as possible said Danny Fenton.'' why he flew both of his friend's home first before he flew home himself to put the ghosts back into the ghost zone and when he got done with that he started working on his homework's and when finally he to bed around 2:45pm he was out like the light in a happiest dream about his wedding with long time crush Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson.

* * *

The alarm clock on Danny Fenton's nightstand when off to let him know it was time to wake up and go to school he jerky a wake in a flash Trying to blast it to piece's with his ghost powers, his parent walk in with shock on their face from the mess that their son made from this morning event And by the look of thing it really does look like a tornado when through it and then trashes it to hell with all the dirty holes and tent's in the walls.''

It look like it was time to redecoration's the entire house inside because every time they walk in here saying look Danny we know you don't like go to school but that does not mean you can take it out on the entire bedroom now please clean up this mess and get some breakfast in you and go to school we love you to Son Said Dad and Mom together .''

Well last I got everything clean up and throw away or the dirty or bloody clothes in the hampers why I am already taken my showers, brushing my hair out and eat my breakfast after mom brought it up to me I was finally dressed up in my new purple t-shirts and darker blue jeans with the same blue Oval slow logo on it this time.''

But I still wear DP Signature on my old white shirt with the red oval DP Slow logo on it all the time still since we have decided to change my entire wardrobes around with all this new stuff that we buy all the at the Mall's that Sam help brought out the entire shops with own MasterCard that her parent give when she was thirteen why she is heiress to the Manson's fortune plus parent's don't care as long they notice still in check and counted for which is finally with us anyway.''

Well I ready do love her but that decided the point since I like all of my brands new wardrobes and other thing to like dresses shirt , pants, black dresses pants , dark-blue jeans, shorts ,swimming suits, t-shirt ,tense shoes, dress shoes ,rain boots, snow boots, combatant boots, winter clothes like long sweater hoodies, long sleeve's shirt's and other winter thing to with the same different color oval around the DP slow logo on each of them and she also design my Jumpsuits and my own gears on felt special a cerebration.''

Well we have come up with these emergency plan incase there was more insert people's in the town that they can't get out-of-the-way fast enough from the current blast zone when we fight either the ghost's ,rescue kids or pet from burning building, other bad guys in this city. we have always brought out the emergency first aid kits and if the ambulance , cops, and the fire department our not involve we call them in on Samantha cellphone and they come to up help us after we clean our mess. but we always have time to stock up on the thing that we needed in our full-time emergency care kits or hospital technology gears to foods and waters to with emergency survival kits also we are really for anything.''

* * *

why I am sixteen's at the moment waiting for my full-grown adults bodies to taken in my natural stronger human-ghost forms before I legally become seventeen in a few month under the fact I get my ghost lairs and I can legally married the one I love since preschool throughout juniors year of Casper high's School, we as in my best friends have decided to move out our parents house's at the age of nineteen and find ours own place to live.''

but I am getting ahead of myself when I sure be getting ready to pick up Sam Manson in few minute and then we were actually going to see our best friend Tucker Alan Foley on the street corner of the ground campus at Casper High. when dash Baxter and the entire foots team ask me to joint the team since the Mrs. Tetslaff thought we as in my friend tucker and myself be good a enough to really be full-time backup quarterback for our foots ball team With the Raven's, but I really don't care as long has we get to play in general we are finally with it.

so I guessed things never change for us and I am going to support my home team but sometime I have to wonders if it was a trap from the A-list to bumper us throughout the entire game to pick on us at least some more throughout the rest of the entire season to the end of the year until we can finally Graduated through the heart of our class in 2014.

ghost's powers I have on the battle field has sensible and Original myself to really be that the people at school or amity park town Folks can't put together the Mastery of Danny Phantom. It's in fact me along until the entire world is dangerous situation I am willing to men up on the punching bags taken the rumor that make me phantom out of the Darkness for Good said Danny Fenton's.

wow I can belief I having this problem of talking to myself again I wonder if I willing to come to my sensed when I tell my best friend Samantha that I love her from the beginning and I wish to married her before we have our graduations day next years.

I have the wedding ring and engagement ring already made out to her in golden bends with different kinda of colorful diamonds in rows of eight and the biggest violet-blue diamond's in the middle of the two rings with her name and wedding vows already engrave on them. I got to say I really needed to calm down little bite before I lose my balls and pants in front of the study bodies of how I really feel about Sam Manson.

I have finally made to Samantha Manson's house in one minute past 6:45am why she was already in the bedroom getting dress and put on her new kind of Goth outfit with the shortest violet and blue tank top and sweater with the new green oval logo in the middle it with the word name Samantha Rosella phantom in the middle of new tank tops and her brand new colorful redder skirt and white stockings on her legs and tense shoes put on that matting some thing with her now longer black hair put down for once In curls with violet rose hair kip on it look perfect on her with black.

I say guest who has I put my hand on her hips and return her round to plant my lips on her has we made out for few minute I decide to see where this will lead us before pulling way from her to catch our breaths when she said well that was new even for you do you want to have sex with me or something because that just come out known were you trying to give me a heart attack here cause it work and I want us to have the perfect date tonight .

where it shock me when I said yes to everything she just said in general when I have decided to tell her how I feel with An I love you and you are my world after speech I said will you do me the honor of becoming my real Girlfriends speech with me pulling out of my pockets my dad old class ring with a bluish-green peals in the middle of the ring and with the name Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson on it . when I have decided to slide the ring on her right hand inks finger. when she said yes In her so in perfect Excitement's voice has she leap on me and I just starting to come out of my stupider with another kiss went I finally making us officially becoming a true couple.

* * *

Casper high School ground campus of Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson And tucker Foley first day of juniors years P.O.V

* * *

we Have finally left The house with her in my arms flying to school and I have decided to give her a peak on the lips before sitting her down and call out to tucker to bump our fist together and we told him were now date has of course officially becoming a couple by showing off the class I give her before walking to my locker and we were going a head to first period. when the jocks decided to stick tucker and my new girlfriend into the same locker before I decided I had enough of the bullies my fist linked with Dash Baxter face really hard the other jocks were shock and so was the teacher's who blow it off and when to class.

I let the nurse take Dash Baxter to the head nurses station to get clean up before I was heading to Mr. Lancer office for the act I did front of the entire school. but when I Tell him why I decided stand up to dash at least. he understood thing I have Done was protects my girl friend and tucker he own give my first warning and detention for first time of me being a junior in school.

In which it was a shocking for even My older sister jazz who was watch the unfaithful people reaction to the entire fights where they both knew that their parent's was in for unexpected phone talk on behalf of the school. I have just put dash Baxter and the other jock in there place for my-Principal expecting the situation when he finally said they could take Sam and I home for rest of the day.

but when my English teacher name Mr. Lancer and our other Principles Name Mrs. Ishiyama didn't want no law sue on his hand at school they decided to call the police if the parental argument getting out of hand they will arrest the people off the properly if needed which was fair a enough for us because I have this feeling it not going to well in the Least anyway.

but we our Seventeen with the same dream of finding the love with each Other And there was nothing our parent can do about it since we legally young adults by laws standard. plus we are allowing our self to choose to have brought a babies into the world in our earliest relationship if we ever get married first and get a job to support our family or we can get new cars and our divers license or drink and have sex if possible but that was when her mother had a enough with my boyfriend holding his ground in the argument why both of my parents was being humiliate in front of The Entire School.

she walk-up really fast to grab my arm out of my boyfriend strongest iron Grip before sapping the both of us in the face real hard which shock my boyfriend and everyone in the hallways who were listening to us yelling at each other when my dad try to intervener to help me up because I had blood running down my cheeks to clean it off.

Danny pull me back into his arms with full hated in his eyes for my mother action on sapping us. I don't blame him one bit because it was on call for and oh boy was the Fenton's family angered starting to boiled over by that attack on us and they walk right up to them and just yelling in their faces for what they did to us

but we could handle Anything they have ever through our way and if we hold our ground to deal with the situation no matter what the standing point are in the future danger of the world their was nothing we can do to make everything right with the People we hold dearly in life work of event's until we both knew my parents well a enough to know they won't stand in our way when they both wanted us to stay together and going on late night outings or staying Married for the rest of our life was just a bonus for us to fight for love in the very least.

The Manson parent's on the other handle didn't take it very well with us being together where they both was getting really mad until her mother decided to just walk up to us and grab her daughter out of my strongest Irons Grip until I wouldn't let her goes because I knew what was going to happen next until her mother ending up sapping us both in the Face. when my parent and everyone was in total shock on what was now going on around us in slow motion's .

when I intervenes from my spot beside the locker to have my chance to save my girlfriend life from the enrages mother next Attack on her precision daughter I got in front of Mrs. Manson to transfixed the Aim on Me instead of my girlfriend who has taken the full blow of punching ,kick and Snaps to the faces.

why her Husband try to help his little girl to stand up to wipe the blood off face before I pull her back in my arm to stop her from braking down crying in front of everyone in the hallways and I still had hated felling into my full red eyes from her mother trying to kill Sam by Punching her and sapping her in the face.

I ended up punching a huge hole in the wall and the lockers out of pure aggravation was starting to enter fear with my natural ghost power that wanted to fight back until my parent and friend saw my eyes turning the pure blue in rage was scaring the two principal half to death in the hallway against us and her the entire school board was scary out of their mind with the fight that had happen before heading to first period today was bad a enough with Dash Baxter making me lose my tamper in front of the entire school would make anyone scare to death of me in general.

but when someone try to mess with my friends or family I will go off on anyone in the room who caused trouble in my town or put someone on ice with my ghost power then destroy them from the inside out.

* * *

but I could also turn into dark Dan killed everyone in this entire school board if I am not careful I say to myself has I started to frozen up in complete shock for a full hour until my fear came back to me last I saw my girl walk up to her two parent and give them a full blow punch to the face which brought them down to the floor with two twisted ankle ,broken arms and incarcerated jaws which my parent and two principal now fully realizing it that their noses was really broken from the force of her hit.

I grab her two calm us both down when Mrs. Grandma Manson was yelling at the two stuck up and the smartass parents in-laws of both myself and Samantha was piss off at in general. when Samantha's grandmother told them both to shut up listen to her before they both regret saying the wrong to piss her off.

in which they did saying the wrong thing by yelling out we don't give a shit about our daughter being a young adult by the laws book and we also don't want her being with Danny Fenton period, but if you want her to fuck up her life we will send you to the nursing home and we will have her killed because knowing our bitch of a daughter is wanting to disobey us and wear those little whore-less gothic slut clothes for the rest of her dead life is up to you too.

but for now on we our going to house away from her and The hairiness money that was on the legally contact agreement was originally sign when she was born we will rip it up and take it for our self said Pamela Janelle Robinson Manson. who was totally going to get her ass knock out by the rage of my fisted I have thought to myself in general. when I hear the real principle name Mrs. Ishiyama tell our English teacher to get the police department on the line now because Pamela turn to snap her precision daughter and me again.

when grandma Ida stood up out of her riding wheelchair has she caught Sammy's mother hand in mid-air push her back a few feet's before snapping her daughter in law in the face hard was a enough her to control the situation at hand when she told them no they weren't going to hurt either of us again.

when she told them both that they will No longer have to worried about the house being under their controls and that also include the inn hairiness money because I am give Samantha and if she wishes to married has in a few month and few year from now. when Samantha and Daniel get really to have a baby I will personally given the money and the family Mansion to them without the state contract in both of your name are we clear.

because I could always have you both arrested and send to prison without a second thought once so ever. plus I would hate to see you disowned by the daughter that you lose from the man she love or the fact you guy loosing everything and some of the inn hairiness money's in which your father and I given you from the family's Business corporation of Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson Enterprises.

plus I am willing to decided on the perfect punishment for you two anyway by taken away everything you Ever own Dearly And just kick you out of the house on the Street mind do the tricks to keep you two in line and teaching you some way won't hurt either when it come to having a Daughter who has poor friends will need help on the sideline Work on ghost gears and help the Fenton's at the time will straighten you two out a bit and you will know what it like to really be in Danny Fenton shoes to cause you guys will both follow them on ghost patrols at night said Mrs. Grandma Manson And that is least.

plus the two of you will at least apologues for you behave right now or else I will have Samantha spin the whole night at Daniel Fenton house for the rest of this month until both of you find a new place live in the next few day and I don't care what you two say about this whole situation with them being together because I going to get a conviction notice, crudities agree and plus protection order will be against you Mrs Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson or anyone else for that matter will hear from my lawyers personally and plus I am going make a personal phone to your riches parent in Dallas Texas to make sure you get the punishment of a life from hurting your own fresh in blood child

they both calm down and slower their head to say sorry to the both of us and they agree with their mother in law's 100% on let us date but we must respects their decision on the new night curfews and dating rules effect in the morning and night outing which was it so bad in the least. because we are only still taken sex Education's And parenting class in high school.

because they don't want us to have a baby Right this second so they both decided to ask Mr. Lancer to bring in real fake twins babies into the school's this time around for us to raise until they agree where ready to take the next step in our relationship a little farrier and they also mean if I break her heart in the next year I will personally never get to see her again.

But what they don't know is that we already have decided to stay together for a long time and if they are luck there will be a huge wedding pre engagement's in the middle of her summer birthday in July. plus there was no need to tell them right way and I really don't care along as there wasn't a ghost attack in the school build of Casper High's because I would problem jinxed myself anyway.''

* * *

but when the entire eclectics goes off throughout the school and city of Amity park Like for a few whole twenty-three hours before a creepiness glowing green felt's the entire hall ways of Casper High school. When all around the school building people's was screaming and saying what the flying hockey stick was going on here even when Loudest missile hit one Side of the building full force with the hugest hole in the classroom wall of the second-third floors the teachers and students running out of the classrooms screaming to death just trying to get away from the school and on to the footballs field.

we all return a round to face to voices when I hear another booms and a bangs coming from the same classroom when bookshelf's, Desks ,computers ,papers and tables go flying with missiles, Lasers And human-ghost Net gun's going off at the same time I hear the deep voice will you just shut the fuck up I am still trying to track Down the whelp's as we speak said Skulker to Johnny 13 and Technus. which have taken weaponry to whole a new low in the background of the entire republic school.

I Hear angers sound come from the other three ghost who decided yell when we catch that ghost child and his practical little girlfriend who on the edge of my ropes said Technus has they fight over who getting Sam, tucker and myself in the meantime.

I can use tucker for my own new bodies to steal thing for my motorcycle and for girlfriend personal sex Event on the next girls Nights out Party for a good while said Johnny 13 and plus the ghost child needed to come out of his Fuck in hiding place so I can put his pelts it on the wall along with your precision little girlfriend from last night event.

Oh Hell No and all men I knew should have kept my mouth shut because well It really did blow up in my face since I sapping my left hand on my forehead shake it like crazy mumblings to myself before I literally pulling my girlfriend behind me as I said stay close behind tucker and myself so I can protect all three of us at the same time. so we can each come up with a simple safely plan to get everyone out of here in one peacefully moment I whisper in her ear.

but when I hear my parents yelling at each other I knew something was wrong when I hear my dad whole Name through the entire Argument that I could belief they did bring anything with them to protect themselves and my new girlfriend own family cause now we are in dangerous situation with three Annoying ghost's jerk that will always be up our ass.

I deceive myself to calm down when my girlfriend Samantha ask what our we going to do here cause if there was chance of protecting us with our parents and teacher here in the fire line is just damn near impossible at this very moment. How are we going to get around them to fight else other two ghosts and plus Skulker who want our heads on his walls?

well I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter I said because either way were screw because this ghost attack was so unexpected when we should just regroup in the nearest darkest closets so I can change Into my allies myself to at least try to pushing the ghost back a fell feet's . so you guys can take the adult to the lunchroom for safely and lock them in the room with the ghost shield up and plus running for both human and ghost can't get through the bearable alive without getting burning themselves or to a crispy I just worried for you guy that all I don't want anyone get hurt because of me.

well to late for that little brother and beside I still have the Fenton forty-nine tails in my pocket if you needed it said Jazz Plus we can always use the detraction to get away from our parent's and annoying teacher who still arguing with each other I told you so said tucker.

I just at Ignore him for two-three minute it until I come up with the perfectly plan in which it was a three-way step plan were it involve tucker, my sister, my girlfriend and myself in general to stop all three ghost at the same time.

well step one we take everyone to the lunchroom and put up the red ghost shield up over our parent's heads so they wouldn't try to kill us why we fight the other three ghosts. and plus for step two we need both of you tucker and jazz to goes after Technus why jazz needed a few more ghost lesson in the meantime and I need tucker to trying to unlock the building from the inside why taken care of Technus at the same time I will put both of you in charge.

and step three I want my girlfriend to taken down Johnny 13 with his stupid shadow on the loose just destroying everything in his past I don't want anything to goes wrong I am going to leave the Fenton's thermos with both of you guys has backup. oh yeah why I am fighting Skulker all you guys can go back with the other to protect them if any more ghost show up in the meantime operations team Phantom is a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom and Samantha blue Rose Phantom : The Urban Legend's of The crystals Diamond Gems castle of The new Ghost king of the human world and the ghost zone and the new ghost queen of the winter plant' of the human world and ghost zone that has give birth to Two special twins babies girls name Danielle Lilith Elizabeth Fenton and Leia Rosella Amanita Fenton aka Danielle Lilith Phantom and Leia Rosella Phantom the newest princesses of Human world and Ghost Zone with the same purple heart's Gem's of winter rose plants !

* * *

The author note: well hey guy welcome back to my story of Sam Manson and her secret lover Danny Fenton who is trying to see were there at relationship goes when the unexpected Ghost Attack at Casper High school what will happening with the Fenton's Parents, Manson's parent's and their teacher not knowing that their Son and daughters with the help of their friend Tucker Alan Foley has the four original members of team Phantom with theirs leader being the famous ghost superhero Danny Phantom. will they being able to stop all three ghost and still be real couple find out .

'' Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny Phantom please give me like 20 review and I will be happy to give you guy chapter 3 in a few day in the meantime here Is Chapter 2 the unexpected Ghost Attack at Casper High school

* * *

Samantha Jane Elizabeth Manson Aka Samantha blue Rose Phantom the newest ghost Queen of the human world and the ghost zone P.O.V

* * *

well the day was wonderful until my secret lover Daniel Jame Howell Fenton given me a real scary by walking up behind myself In ghost form why spinning me around for a real kiss. In which I have return It with the most precision kiss I had ever done with him since the fake-out and make-out when he got in his ghost powers or the time with the red huntress aka Valerie grey try to kill him at few ghost patrols .

but now I wonder if he was really trying to protect me for his own special reason that I wouldn't understand I think to myself has we finally me up for air after a thirty-five minute of the famous Romanic kissing with the spark-flying. which was really awesome and very sweet in general I still wouldn't mind if we were on cloud nine at this very moment or maybe getting married without my parent know it in which it problem would help with the argument situation that my parents have about the entire Fenton's parents that can't being the richest families in the world's why fighting ghost was impossible for them to not take for granted without them getting along with each other or in the same room for one minute in the least would be in bearable.

until he pull a special class ring out of his pocket with his true heart he just asking me out on a real date has his new girlfriend in which I said yes to him because we knew it was already real for us this time Anyway. when I let him slide the ring on my right in text finger of my right-handed when I couldn't hold loud-crying in anymore I leap on him and pull him on the bed with me for a full sexually make out I grab my spider bag on to my back still kissing him forces as he take me in him arm and fly us to the school Ground of Casper high.

we made great timing has we both told tucker we are finally officially a real couple now and we better get to class as we got everything out of our locker when Dash Baxter the school quarter back start on us By pushing Tucker into his own locker first And then he turn to trying to grab me at the Same time When he try to stick me in my locker before all most shutting the door in my face.

I saw pure argues in my boyfriend as he grab Dash Baxter by his shirt lift him in the air telling him not to pissing him off I got out of his hold Real fast ran to get tucker out of his locker before I screen Danny throw him into the wall hard I couldn't belief my eyes in HD slow motion why forming a cycle around us to see what was going on around them when everyone in the entire hallways stop to watch the screen unfold before There eyes.

why we were trying to talk Danny out of what was going to happen next if he go through with the fight. We hear Dash say something to Danny which really made him mad enough to punch him in the face which did one hell of a very nasty full faces damages to Dash nose and teeth.

I grab my boyfriend fist in mid-Airs to stop him from throwing the last punch when I see his fear whole effecting in his eyes I knew he was going to backing down. the school was totally in shock that I was holding on to Danny fist when I back off to let him calm down. he turn around to say if you ever try that stunt again with my girlfriend Dash Baxter I Would even deceive to put you in the hospital understand ?

* * *

when the football's team and the other People's in the popularly group of student's and teacher all shook their head Yes has Agreement's he walk over to the nurse to whisper in her ears before heading to the Principle office like a true superhero under lots of distress when Mr. Lancer call our Parent's to tell them what happen today in school with Danny and Dash fight how no one didn't get in the middle of it and some where scary for their life-like they never screen this kind fighting style before expect maybe Danny phantom.

but damn it was awesome to see Paulina and her little group of crazy cheerleaders satellite following after her and the rest of the football's team's out of the mass hallway's with the shock and bloody up face of Dash Baxter heading to the Nurse station when the principle walk into the classroom asking for us to follow him to the Mass principle Offices with our bag to go home for the day with our parents.

my parent's and grandma come down here because they where worried about me in general since they hate much of the bratty kid's here that mind try to hurt me or my friend's in general to their eyes a personal law sue is in store for them and I don't want to forget Danny Fenton's parents come to school raising hell about the way people's having no self-respect for their work or for theirs Son's for that matter I still can't get around the Idea that my over protective boyfriend didn't give dash Baxter time to fight back and recover.

but when he and I both stood up tell everyone that we our finally a real couple and we wanted to make our decision on how we live are life in peace after we show the engagement class ring to start the first step in the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship until my parent when over board with the thing we throw it in there faces about getting married early without their mission because where in the simple adult age on doing this too.

well my parent was moron's when they were trying to ground me for the wrong reason in my life or they try sending me to boarding School in Paris for the entire year I always got out of it by grandmother or Grandfather would have always intervene in my argument or fight with my parents in general but my grandpa Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson pass away mini year ago.

when the blank owner told my parent to signing the agreement on both of my Grandparents living will's that State everything in the house we live in will be going to me on my nineteen birthday including the house and foundation Money all belong to me and my husband.

but now I am seventeen in love with the boy of my dream and there was nothing my parent can do about it since I am legally a young Adult and by law Allow us to bring a babies into the world in our earliest relationship if we ever get married first and get a job to support our family or we can get new cars and our divers license or drink and have sex if possible but that was when my mother had a enough with my boyfriend holding his ground in the argument why both of my parents was being humiliate in front of The Entire School.

she walk-up really fast to grab my arm out of my boyfriend strongest iron Grip before sapping the both of us in the face real hard which shock my boyfriend and everyone in the hallways who were listening to us yelling at each other when my dad try to intervener to help me up because I had blood running down my cheeks to clean it off.

Danny pull me back into his arms with full hated in his eyes for my mother action on sapping us. I don't blame him one bit because it was on call for and oh boy was the Fenton's family angered starting to boiled over by that attack on us and they walk right up to them and just yelling in their faces for what they did to us that was when Mr. Lancer got his phone out to call the police on my parents.

who threat take my house away from me in the future and The hairiness money That was given to me by my grandparents was the biggest insult when they threaten to kill their own fresh in blood daughter that was the first time I started to crying in anger and my boyfriend had a enough heat of rage in him to punch the Damn wall and lockers I yell for everyone to shut the hell up because with Danny getting really Angry by the minute he will destroy my parent in raw power if he get the chance of transforming into his human hybrid ghost self in general so tucker and I trying to stop him With word he will understand like come on Danny don't let the your evil self take control over you fight it.

* * *

well when my grandma join the argument it was No contest because she got in front of the firing rage of my boyfriend trying to help me and tucker calm him down before he decide to blow his entire secret to the winds in front of his family. but has it got hard to calm him my rage was getting really to Expired into a tornado when I walkover to where his parent was standing with the people who brought into this world I have Finally gotten the Courage to Punch both of my parent's in the face at the same time.

when my boyfriend finally come out of it and pulling me far away from them. this was the same time when my Grandma turning around to sap my mother in the face for causing this Mess in front of everyone that Have finally drawing the line for her and my parent was in deep trouble for it now. when my mother stood up from the sap across the face with a you will pay for that look on her face my father trying to interferes in this fight with my grandma and us.

when she told them both that they No longer have to worried about the house being inn the controls and the in hairiness money because I am give Samantha and if she wishes to married has in a few month and few year from now. when Samantha and Daniel get really to have a baby I will personally given the money and the family Mansion to them without the state contract in both of your name are we clear.

because I could always have you both arrested and send to prison without a second thought once so ever. plus I would hate to see you disowned by the daughter that you lose from the man she love or the fact you guy loosing everything and some of the inn hairiness money's in which your father and I given you from the family's Business corporation of Nickels Jeremy Mathura Manson Enterprises.

plus I am willing to decided on the perfect punishment for you two anyway by taken away everything you Ever own Dearly And just kick you out of the house on the Street mind do the tricks to keep you two in line and teaching you some way won't hurt either when it come to having a Daughter who has poor friends will need help on the sideline Work on ghost gears and help the Fenton's at the same time will straighten you two out a bit and you will know what it like to really be in Danny Fenton shoes to cause you guys will both follow them on ghost patrols at night said Mrs. Grandma Izzy Manson And that is the least of your punishment you will be out of the house by the next thirty-day for the engagement to be made for Danny and Samantha to become full-time working parent by the end of this year.

plus the two of you will at least apologues for you behave right now or else I will have Samantha spin the whole night at Daniel Fenton house for the rest of this month until both of you find a new place live in the next few day and I don't care what you two say about this whole situation with them being together because I going to get a conviction notice, crudities agree and plus protection order will be against you Mrs Pamela Janelle Elizabeth Robinson or anyone else for that matter will hear from my lawyers personally and plus I am going make a personal phone to your riches parent in Dallas Texas to make sure you get the punishment of a life from hurting your own fresh in blood child.

they both calm down and slower their head to say sorry to the both of us and they agree with their mother in law's 100% on let us date but we must respects their decision on the new night curfews and dating rules effect in the morning and night outing which was it so bad in the least because that we are only still taken sex Education's And parenting class in high school because they don't want us to have a baby Right this second so they both decided to ask Mr. Lancer to bring in real fake twins babies into the school's this time around for us to raise until they agree where ready to take the next step in our relationship a little farrier and they also mean if my heart get broken in the next year I will personally never get to see him again. well after the fight I had with my parent I don't think thing wouldn't ever be the Some again.

* * *

but when the entire eclectics goes off throughout the school and city of Amity park Like for a few whole twenty-three hours before a creepiness glowing green felt's the entire hall ways of Casper High school. When all around the school building people's was screaming and saying what the flying hockey stick was going on here even when Loudest missile hit one Side of the building full force with the hugest hole in the classroom wall of the second-third floors the teachers and students running out of the classrooms screaming to death just trying to get away from the school and on to the footballs field.

we all return a round to face to voices when I hear another booms and a bangs coming from the same classroom when bookshelf's, Desks ,computers ,papers and tables go flying with missiles, Lasers And human-ghost Net gun's going off at the same time I hear the deep voice will you just shut the fuck up I am still trying to track Down the whelp's as we speak said Skulker to Johnny 13 and Technus. which have taken weaponry to whole a new low in the background of the entire republic school.

I Hear angers sound come from the other three ghost who decided yell when we catch that ghost child and his practical little girlfriend who on the edge of my ropes said Technus has they fight over who getting Sam, tucker and myself in the meantime.

I can use tucker for my own new bodies to steal thing for my motorcycle and for girlfriend personal sex Event on the next girls Nights out Party for a good while said Johnny 13 and plus the ghost child needed to come out of his Fuck in hiding place so I can put his pelts it on the wall along with your precision little girlfriend from last night event.


End file.
